Winx Club - Episode 111/Cinélume Script
The Monster and the Willow Intro/Recap Narrator: Bloom has passed the exam in the simulation chamber. Her virtual trip to Domino has given the Trix the opportunity to observe her powers. She has the Dragon's Flame. Little Kiko has to pay the price however, but he manages to save himself, thanks to his laziness. Scene: Winx's Dorm Stella: No, but really, you've gone too far this time! I'm putting a stop to it! Bloom Stella, what happened? What's going on? *Stella and Flora are glaring at each other.* Stella: Flora's overdoing it, as usual. Flora: I'm just carrying out a couple of experiments. I've got an exam soon. Stella: Huh, no kidding. You've been going on about it for about a month. *mockingly* "I'm going to use the power of flowers to thwart the witches' evil spells." Bloom: So? What's wrong with that? Stella: What's wrong with that? In case you haven't noticed, your room has become a humongous chemistry lab. Flora: Bloom gave me permission, and what's more, she said she'd help me study. Bloom: I've already passed the simulator test. So I- Stella: Yeah, some test. Bloom: Hey! I took on Icy, Darcy, and Stormy! It wasn't easy! Stella: I know, I'm sorry, Bloom. Bloom: Don't worry about it, I know you're all a bit nervous. Stella: Don't worry about it?! You should see my room! *They enter Stella's room.* Stella: Okay, I gave Flora permission to put her flowers by my windowsill because they need a lot of sunlight. But then she spread herself out and put a bunch of Melanoma Vericosa... Flora: Mimosa Vainatosa! Stella: Whatever! I mean she put them right next to my mirror, Bloom. My mirror! Flora: Well, it's normal. They feed off reflected light; your mirror is huge so it's perfect. Stella: Eugh! And you think this is normal?! *Stella points to the plants wearing her clothes and using her make-up.* Flora: Well, what's wrong? Stella: They're trying on my clothes! Flora: That's why they're called "vain"-atosa. Stella: I don't care what they're called. Make them stop right now. My clothes, oh Bloom, my beautiful clothes. Bloom: Stella! It's not that bad. Stella: Oh yes it is. They're wearing my shoes. They're even using my make-up. And look at them! They have no taste whatsoever. They're outfits don't even match. Flora: What do you expect? They're just plants. Tecna doesn't complain about it. *Flora walks into Musa and Tecna's room. Musa is studying on her bed.* Flora: Hi, Musa. Have you seen Tecna? Musa: No, haven't seen her since this morning. Flora: Are you guys having any trouble with my plants? Musa: Huh, what do you mean? We have plants in our room? Flora: Um, yes. I asked Tecna to keep a few seeds in the dark inside her closet. *Flora opens the closet doors. Tecna is inside, wrapped in vines.* Flora: Tecna?! *Flora uses her magic to free Tecna.* Tecna: It's about time! I was just looking for a pair of trousers when this creepy-crawly thing grabbed me! *Stella and Bloom enter the room.* Stella: Musa, she was in there all day and you didn't notice a thing! Musa: I am not in the habit of snooping in other people's closet. Tecna: Okay, I'll keep my cool, but I'd really like to know what kind of seed they were. Flora: They were, umm, Triple S's. Tecna: Triple S's? Flora: "Sequaia Seprolifera Swifta". Tecna: What?!?! *Flora cowers.* Flora: I didn't think they would grow so fast! I swear to you, I had no idea! Tecna: Alright Tecna, don't go bananas. Take a deep breath. Now let's remain calm. Flora: Oh Tecna, I'm so sorry. Stella: It's all well and good Flora. But I think those killer string beans have got to go. Flora: You're right. I'll come and get everything in a sec. Then I'll take myself and my stuff over to Black Mud Swamp. Bloom: Black Mud Swamp? Flora: The rooms at Alfea are not suited for my experiments. Bloom: But you can't move to the swamp. We all know the place. It's horrible. We don't want you to go there. Right? Girls? *Stella, Tecna, and Musa all remain quiet.* Bloom: Is that a yes or a no? *Flora leaves.* Bloom: Eugh, I don't believe this! Flora was just trying to prepare for her big exam. Stella: Bloom, we all have to study. But when we study, we don't tear up her clothes! Tecna: Nor do we try to strangle her. Bloom: Oh, come on, girls. Don't be so hard on her. Flora's exam is coming up soon, and anyway I- well I promised Flora I was gonna help her. And where I come from, promises are kept alright? *Bloom leaves and slams the door. Musa, Tecna, and Stella gasp and wince.* Scene: Black Mud Swamp *Flora has a tent and chemistry set up in the swamp.* Flora: I still can't believe it. I never thought you would have followed me here. Stella: Yeah, me neither. Musa: The truth is we couldn't let you come here by yourself. Bloom: They may be a bit grumpy sometimes, but they care about you. Stella: Anyway, I hope this camping trip doesn't last too long. Flora: If you all help me find this magic flower, it won't last long at all. See? *Flora shows them a picture in a book.* Flora: This is the Cheerful Gladiolus. Stella: That's a pretty flower. But are you sure it can be found around here? Flora ''' Absolutely. The ecosystem of this swamp is quite diversified. '''Musa: And what do you need it for exactly? Flora: The essence of the Cheerful Gladiolus is an antidote for the witches' sadness spell. Stella: Very well then. What are we waiting for? Let's go and get the flower so we can get back. Flora: It's not as easy as that. It's a very skittish flower; it doesn't let itself be picked. Stella: Don't tell me we're gonna have to coax it into following us of its own free will! I've had it with walking plants. *Flora holds up a vial.* Flora: Actually, we just have to ask the flower to extend one of its petals and then I'll use a drop of this mixture, one of my inventions, and check this out. *Flora puts a drop of the mixture onto a nearby leaf. The drop slides of the leaf and falls to the ground, sprouting into a copy of the plant.* Stella: That was fast! Flora: I can create an infinite number of artificial petals. Bloom: This is great, let's get to work right away. Kiko, you stay right here, okay? The swamp is not a good place for you to walk about. Stella: Can I stay too? I won't wander off, I promise, cross my heart. Musa: Stella, please, don't start complaining already. Stella: Who's complaining? I was just asking a simple question. *The Winx start walking into the swamp.* Stella: Then we'll go right back to Alfea, right? Tecna, Bloom, Musa, Flora: Stella! *Stella steps in mud.* Stella: Oh no! Why oh why are swamps so... Musa: Swampy? Stella: Your comments are uncalled for, Musa. Musa: So is your outfit. For goodness sake, this is a muddy swamp, not a fashion show. Stella: What does that have to do with anything? A Winx is always a Winx and in- *Stella screams and falls in the mud.* Musa: Stella! *The others gasp.* Musa: She's over there. *Musa and Bloom walk over.* Bloom: Stella, are you okay? *Stella is covered in mud.* Stella: No, I'm not okay. I'm tired, and dirty, and my feet are killing me from all that walking about. If only we'd find these stupid flowers. *Flora gasps.* Flora: Hush. Quiet! Stella: No, I refuse to be quiet! You said we'd find them- *Flora puts her hand over Stella's mouth.* Flora: Look, Stella. *Flora points to a flower floating on the surface of a body of water.* Flora: There on the water. *Two nymphs swim near the flower.* Bloom: Wow! They're so beautiful. Musa: Yes, and they're so tiny. *Stella bites Flora's hand. Flora screams. The nymphs get scared.* Nymph: Oh! Ground walkers! Let's go. Flora: Oh, no, no, no! Wait! Wait! Please, we don't want to hurt you. We're your friends, and we need your help. *The nymphs lead the girls through the swamp.* Flora: What an amazing place! I mean look at all the flowers! The lilies, and gladioli. The water nymphs were right to bring us here. I'm sure we'll be able to find what we're looking for. *Stella gasps.* Flora: What is it, Stella? A cat got your tongue or what? Stella: Look down there, in the water. In the water there's a collection of bubbles with nymphs swimming around it. The others come to look.* Bloom: It's a miniature city. Flora: Fascinating. The water nymphs live in air bubbles under the leaf of a water lily. *A nymph swims to the surface.* Nymph #1: We don't mean to be rude or anything but we have a bit of a problem. See, we can't really invite you into our house, you're kind of big, we have no room. *Another nymph swims to the surface.* Nymph #2: But our queen has expressed a wish to meet you. Follow us. Scene: Queen's Court Nymph Queen: We are very happy to have you here. You see, we don't often receive visitors. Stella: Thank you for your warm welcome, Your, uh- *to Bloom* Think I should say "Your Littleness" instead of "Your Highness"? Bloom: "Majesty". Try "Your Majesty". Nymph Queen: You must have had a very long journey. You all look a bit tired. May I offer you some refreshments? Flora: Actually, all we really want is to touch the petal of a Cheerful Gladiolus. May we? Nymph Queen: Of course you may. I can tell you have a lot of respect for nature. Flora: But it seems almost incredible that nobody's ever met you before. Nymph Queen: We keep a low profile. We know where to hide when we need to. And then if so few creatures ever come around here there must be a reason. Nymph #1: Perhaps you've heard of something called The Great Monster of Black Island? Bloom: What? A monster lives around here? Nymph Queen: Yes, quite unfortunately. If you look over that way, right behind the fog bank you'll see an island right in the middle of the swamp. And in a deep underwater cave under the island is where that horrible creature lives. It's a gigantic evil being which threatens my people daily. Bloom: Why don't you move somewhere else? Nymph Queen: Because out survival depends on a plant called Xilith and it can only be found on that island. With great patience and more effort we're able to make a strong and transparent type of material. Nymph #1: That's what we use to manufacture the bubbles in which we live. Without the Xilith we'd have to live above water, where predators await. Nymph #2: But the Black Island monster makes it very difficult to gather Xilith leaves. Nymph Queen: ''' Every once in a while one of us volunteers to go to the island and try to pick at least one leaf, and this time it was Lusiz's turn. *Nymph #1 starts to cry.* '''Bloom: Why? What's wrong? What happened to Lusiz? Nymph Queen: She never came back. Bloom: That's terrible. Nymph Queen: It's our destiny. We've been living like this for quite some time. Bloom: Well, I say, it's high time things changed. You ready, girls? Flora: Ready when you are, Bloom. *The Winx Club transform into their fairy forms.* Nymph Queen: Marvelous! Scene: Black Island *The Winx fly towards Black Island. Something swims under the surface of the water.* Stella: Did you hear something?! Tecna: No, I didn't. Stella: You know, girls, I was just thinking, the Queen said the monster was gigantic but to her we're big too so if we average things out, the monster must be a medium-sized creature, right? It makes sense. *A shadow falls over Stella. Tecna and Musa gasp.* Stella: What is it? What? *A large monster bursts out of the water behind Stella. The Winx Club scream. The monster dives back under the water. The Winx hover over the water in a huddle.* Flora: Maybe- uh maybe it's gone? *The monster resurfaces under them forcing them to separate.* Musa: Oh no! Bloom: No! *The monster eats Musa and dives under the water again. Something is swimming under the lake coming towards the girls Stella shoots it with magic and a fish floats to the surface.* Stella: Whoopsies. Flora: Where did it go? Stella: Great. Now what? Tecna: There's only one thing to do, we've got to rescue Musa. Bloom: Yes, but how? Water is not our element. Flora: We could use the Air Bubble method just like the water nymphs do. Bloom: Sounds like a good idea to me. Are you ready? Flora, Tecna, and Stella: You bet. *Stella, Tecna, Bloom, and Flora form air bubbles around themselves.* Tecna: And now, for the final touch. Lux Luminous! *The bubbles light up. Stella, Tecna, Flora, and Bloom dive into the water and start to swim.* Tecna: Can you see anything? Flora: Down there, right at the bottom. Stella: It went into its cave. Bloom: Let's go. *The monster is sleeping in the shadows at the bottom. Musa lies, unconscious, in its mouth. The monster's mouth starts to close and Bloom quickly swims inside. Stella, Tecna, and Flora scream. Sparks shoot from the monster's nostrils and Bloom appears, holding Musa. The monster roars, shaking the caves and Musa wakes up.* Musa: What's going on? *The caves start to collapse.* Flora: We've got to get out of here. Now! *The girls swim to the surface. The fly up and land on the island. The island is covered in a red fog.* Stella: That was too close for comfort. Flora: Where in the world are we? I've never been here before. Bloom: I don't know, but we're probably on the island. Tecna: If that's the case then we should definitely keep our eyes open. *Stella yawns.* Stella: Why? The monster's gone, right? There's nothing to be afraid of. Tecna: The monster isn't gone. He's just retreated back into its cave. Bloom: Flora? Do you know what sort of trees these are? Flora: Um, they- they look like Red Willows. *Flora yawns. The Winx start exploring the island.* Stella: Funny how my yawning is contagious. Tecna: Looks like they are planted in a specific manner. Flora: That's typical of these trees, they grow in a spiral shape around their leader. Stella: These trees have a leader? That's funny. *Bloom yawns.* Bloom: It's as if they're positioned in such as way as to take us to their leader. Stella: What a beautiful place, isn't it? Tecna: It's very quiet. Hear the birds? Stella: *sounding tired* Actually I don't. Tecna: Exactly. And don't you think that's strange? Stella: No, it doesn't seem very strange to me. Flora: Oh my, what a wonderful smell. Tecna: I detect it. I better analyse its composition. *Tecna scans the air and analyses the readings.* Tecna: No! It can't be! This substance is sleeping gas! Girls! Girls! *Stella has curled up on the ground and is falling asleep.* Stella: Yes. And these moss covered rocks are just like comfy pillows, so soft. Tecna: Stella! Don't breathe! *Tecna activates the face mask in her headset.* Tecna: Don't breathe! No! Wake up! Stella! *Tecna tries to shake Stella awake.* Tecna: Don't close your eyes. Stella: Oh, yeah, all right. Just set the alarm for 7:00. *Flora and Musa are also falling asleep on the ground.* Tecna: Flora! Musa! Oh no! Wake up! Don't let yourself fall asleep! Please! Musa: Oh, come on Tecna, we're so tired. Flora: Yeah. Leave us alone. Bloom: Tecna? Tecna: Bloom! *Bloom is walking to Tecna, tired and unsteady.* Bloom: I've got to- must stay awake. Oh! *Bloom falls and Tecna catches her.* Bloom: Look over there, Tecna. *Bloom points to the Red Willow which is surrounded by sleeping birds and a sleeping Nymph.* Bloom: I- I think it's the leader tree, the one Flora was talking about. Look at the meadow, animals are all sleeping. And over there, under the willow, it must be little Lusiz. *Tecna lowers Bloom to the ground.* Tecna: Bloom! Bloom: Sorry, Tecna, I... *Bloom falls asleep.* Tecna: I'll create an Oxygen Bubble. *Tecna creates an oxygen bubble around her and Bloom.* Tecna: I'll make a little opening. *Tecna makes an opening in the bubble.* Tecna: And let the bad air out. *The bad air drifts out of the bubble and Bloom wakes up.* Bloom: Thanks, Tecna. Tecna: Bloom! Welcome back from the Dreamland. *Bloom stands up.* Bloom: It's the Willow. That deadly odor, it comes from the Willow. Tecna: Well then, let's get to work. *Bloom and Tecna make the bubble bigger so it covers Stella, Musa, and Flora, and the sleeping birds. The girls and the birds wake up.* Musa: Well, I- where am I? What happened? Stella: Turn off the light, the alarm hasn't gone off yet. *Stella opens her eyes and sees a bug crawling up her arm. Stella screams.* Stella: Get this things off of me! Quick! Somebody do something! *Flora and Musa laugh.* Musa: ''' Stella, relax. It's just an innocent little insect. *Stella runs around trying to get the bug off.* '''Stella: Eugh! Disgusting! Tecna: Well, it worked. Sounds like everyone's wide awake. Bloom: Yes, and not just them. Look! All the animals are waking up. Musa: We're back with you, girls! Tecna:'''Great! Help us make this oxygen bubble a bit bigger. *They make the oxygen bubble bigger with their magic. Lusiz wakes up.* '''Bloom: You're Lusiz, right? Lusiz: Yes, and I know you are. I could never thank you enough for waking me up. Bloom: But how come you know who we are? Lusiz: All the while I was sleeping I remained in constant telepathic contact with the world around me, so I knew you were coming. *The island shakes.* Musa: The monster! Lusiz: No, no, it's not what you think. The monster isn't coming here, he's already here. Bloom: Sorry, I don't follow. Lusiz: Let me explain: as we speak, we're all standing on top of the monster. As I told you, while I was asleep, I kept a mental contact with this place and that's how I found out the truth. The island is actually a giant sleeping and sleepwalking turtle, all thanks to the Red Willow tree. Bloom: And the monster in the cave is nothing more than the turtle's head getting in and out of its shell. Tecna: And the rumble we just felt must have been the turtle trying to move about in the swamp. Stella: Well, if what you say is true, it means we've woken him up at last. Lusiz: No. Unfortunately, your magic dome covers only a little section of his enormous shell. Poor thing's walking in its sleep and it's being doing so for eons. Tecna: The protective barrier will vanish when we leave and then things will get back as they were before. *The Red Willow growls.* Tecna: What the- Watch out! Lusiz: Oh my! It's gone crazy! *The Red Willow destroys the protective barrier. Bloom flies into the air.* Bloom: Why, you bully! I'll turn you into a bonsai. That'll teach you to pick on creatures that are smaller than you. *Bloom attacks the Red Willow with a fire attack.* Bloom: Of course! The roots! That's what I've got to strike: underground! *Bloom attacks the Red Willow's roots with a fire attack. The tree starts to burn black. Flora finishes the tree off with an attack and it disappears.* Flora: We did it! *Bloom and Flora hug.* Bloom: Yes, we freed the turtle from the spell. Stella: It's another victory for the Winx! Lusiz: The air is pure again. Do you hear that lovely sound? Stella: It's the sound of the birds singing. I can hear it this time. Lusiz: No, my friend. I'm talking about a much louder sound: the sound of nature awakening. Scene: Queen's Court Nymph Queen: How could we ever thank you enough? You brought back our dear Lusiz and freed us from a source of fear and anxiety. Stella: Oh, by the way, the monster, or should I say the turtle, uh, what's going to happen to it now? Nymph Queen: Look over there. In the swamp. *The turtle is swimming around the swamp.* Stella: Hey! It's moving. Granted, it's no speed boat but it's moving. Nymph Queen: The creature's free now, and so it's following the path that life has laid out. Bloom: But what are you going to do now? You said the Xilith plant only grows on the turtle's shell. Nymph Queen: Before it went away, the turtle let us collect as many leaves as we could. We'll be okay for a while. We've tried growing the Xilith on our soil but it doesn't work unfortunately. Nymph #3: Sooner or later we are bound to run out of leaves. Nymph Queen: If it's Mother Nature's will, so be it. Flora: Hang on, even Mother Nature can use a friendly little boost sometimes. *Flora starts looking through her backpack.* Tecna: Flora, what are you looking for? Flora: My rapid growth formula. Remember my magic drops? *Flora finds the vial.* Flora: Watch this, Your Majesty. *Flora drops some of the potion onto a Xilith leaf and clones of the leaf quickly materialize.* Nymph Queen: Marvellous! *The nymphs start to cheer.* Stella: Way to go, Flora! Tecna: Excellent! Bloom: Now, are you going to let her use your rooms for her little experiments? Stella: Well I- uh I- Tecna: In light of what just happened, I guess we should reconsider the option. Flora: Oh, never mind girls. From now on I promise to make do with the space that I've got. Nymph Queen: Ladies, we could never thank you enough for all that you've done for us. But as a token of our deep gratitude, we'd like to offer you this, Flora. *A Cheerful Gladiolus appears.* Flora: A Cheerful Gladiolus! Nymph Queen: It let itself be picked, just for you. It knows you will treat it well. Flora: Soon as I get home I'll put it in the richest soils. Bloom: That's great, Flora. Now you're sure to ace your exam as usual. Flora: Thanks, Bloom. And tomorrow it's your turn, isn't it, Stella? *Stella gasps.* Stella: Oh no! *Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Bloom start to laugh.* Ending Narrator: In the next episode, it's time for the Miss Magix competition. Will Stella participate? Mirta discourages Lucy the witch from competing, but she will use the Trix's magic spells in order to win. Yet again the party will be ruined, but entertainment is guaranteed. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts